


Nunca solte minhas mãos

by BellaCza



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Stormpilot - Fandom
Genre: LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Romance, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaCza/pseuds/BellaCza
Summary: Poe Dameron é o primeiro a saber que Finn finalmente está consciente. Após uma batalha contra Kylo Ren, Finn ficou gravemente ferido, despertando diferentes sentimentos no melhor piloto da Resistência. O que, afinal, eles sentiam um pelo outro?





	Nunca solte minhas mãos

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, tudo bem com vocês? Esta é minha primeira fanfic LGBT, espero que gostem e se divirtam lendo. Optei por escrever um capítulo único por querer fazer algo mais simples e... fofinho. Um dia talvez eu desenvolva a história dos dois um pouco mais. Me digam se acham que é uma boa ideia! Obrigada por lerem e espero que gostem! ^_^

Sentado na cabine de seu X-wing, no hangar do encouraçado da Resistência, Poe Dameron dormia profundamente. Desde que a Resistência começou a procurar pelo mapa que indicaria o local em que Luke Skywalker estivera escondido durante os últimos anos, não havia tempo para respirar entre uma missão e outra. Era necessário ficar em estado de alerta constantemente, haviam turnos para que cada membro pudesse descansar o mínimo necessário, mas Poe não gostava daquilo. 

Após recusar fazer um descanso em diversos turnos seguidos, o melhor piloto da Resistência - como ele mesmo gostava de se apresentar - não aguentou. Ele se rendeu ao sono em sua própria nave, facilitando caso houvesse uma emergência. BB-8, acoplado em seu lugar na parte superior traseira da nave, ficara incumbido de acordar seu mestre caso alguém se aproximasse. 

O que seus colegas da Resistência não sabiam é que Poe passara diversas horas na cabine médica onde Finn estivera acomodado nas últimas semanas. O ex-stormtrooper tinha sido gravemente ferido em uma luta contra Kylo Ren. Por muito pouco não perdera a vida quando o sabre de luz atravessara de cima a baixo suas costas. Se o ferimento tivesse sido um pouco mais profundo... 

Poe observara e acompanhara cada mínima mudança no estado de Finn. Ele sentia que era o mínimo que podia fazer depois que Finn o salvara no encouraçado da Primeira Ordem. Eles tinham feito uma boa dupla e, mesmo que por pouco tempo, Poe sentia que o conhecia como ninguém. Queria que o amigo estivesse bem e que pudesse contar com ele. Lutariam lado a lado e fariam a República ser restaurada. Era isso que ele queria. 

Mas, seus pensamentos costumavam chegar até esta parte, apenas. Poe não gostava de pensar em como seria depois que a paz fosse restaurada na galáxia. Sua família era, desde sempre, a Resistência, onde seus próprios pais haviam lutado e por quem deram suas vidas. Não havia para onde voltar. Sua casa era aquele encouraçado. Sua família, todos os companheiros que lutavam ao seu lado diariamente. Ele considerava Leia Organa sua própria mãe. 

O X-wing, por sua vez, era como uma extensão de seu próprio corpo. Sentia-se invencível quando pilotava. Podia fazer tudo, resolver qualquer problema. Mas, nos últimos dias, isto estava ficando cada vez mais complicado. Cada batalha significava a perda de seus irmãos e irmãs. A única esperança de todos agora era que Rey conseguisse chegar até Luke Skywalker e trazê-lo até a frente de batalha. Rey, aquela por quem Finn quase perdera a vida. Talvez Luke Skywalker pudesse mudar o curso da guerra. Talvez ninguém mais precisasse morrer naquelas batalhas sem sentido. Talvez Rey retornasse o favor de Finn. 

Poe acordou subitamente com os bipes de BB-8, batendo sua cabeça no teto da cabine. 

\- Ai... - Ele esfregava o topo da cabeça enquanto bocejava. Não havia dormido o suficiente, tinha certeza disso. BB-8 continuava a bipar. - Houve mudança no estado de Finn? Ele está consciente? 

Poe havia configurado BB-8 para se comunicar com a máquina médica que monitorava Finn, para saber imediatamente caso houvesse uma melhora – ou piora. Descendo da nave sem se preocupar em alinhar seu uniforme amassado, Poe disparou em direção à ala médica, ignorando aqueles que passavam por seu caminho e perguntavam o que tinha acontecido. 

Na cabine, Poe encontrou um Finn desorientado, tentando retirar os inúmeros eletrodos e agulhas fixados em seu corpo. A cama médica tinha uma cobertura com informações sobre os sinais vitais, mas Finn havia arrastado tudo para o lado, tentando se desvencilhar de todo o equipamento, sem sucesso. 

\- Finn! Amigo! - Poe se aproximou, segurando Finn pelos braços, numa tentativa de evitar que ele retirasse mais eletrodos. - Como você se sente? Eu sei que tem várias perguntas, mas... 

\- Cadê a Rey? - Finn parou de tentar tirar seus eletrodos e olhou fixamente para Poe, visivelmente preocupado com a garota. Ele não sabia nem se ela tinha sobrevivido no combate contra Kylo Ren. 

\- Ah... Ela está bem e foi até Luke Skywalker, não se preocupe. - Poe respondeu, ligeiramente desanimado. Seu coração apertou ao perceber que a primeira coisa que Finn gostaria de saber depois de acordar era se a garota estava bem. Ela parecia ser realmente importante para ele. 

\- Que alívio. - Finn relaxou, por fim. E, percebendo a expressão preocupada de Poe, continuou. - Está tudo bem? Conseguimos explodir a Starkiller? 

\- Sim, sim! - Poe retornou ao seu tom animado, de sempre. Ele era bom em esconder o que estava sentindo, sempre colocando tudo atrás daquela máscara sorridente que cativava a todos na base. - Depois que o Kylo Ren te derrubou, a Rey derrotou ele e, graças às bombas que o Han e o Chewbacca implantaram no centro da arma, eu e os outros pilotos conseguimos explodir tudo. Você devia ter visto, foi lindo! 

Finn acompanhava tudo com um leve ar de surpresa no rosto. Era bom saber que tinha dado tudo certo. E que todos estavam bem e sem a ameaça da Starkiller mais à solta. E, principalmente, que Rey e Poe estavam bem. Porém, perscrutando o rosto do outro, ele viu as enormes olheiras que ele ostentava sob os grandes olhos castanhos. 

\- Poe... Você está bem? Tem dormido direito? Não se feriu na batalha, não é? - Ele não esperou Poe responder nenhuma das questões, visivelmente preocupado com o estado do outro. - Você está com umas olheiras enormes. 

\- Não, está tudo bem, amigo. - Poe vestia mais uma vez a sua máscara alegre e otimista. Não queria preocupar Finn naquele momento, principalmente com algo tão bobo. - Eu tenho ficava bastante de vigília. A gente nunca sabe quando a Primeira Ordem vai acabar encontrando o nosso encouraçado, então estamos constantemente trocando de setor e ficando em alerta, caso haja um ataque. Pode apostar que eles não estão felizes com a destruição da maior arma que eles tinham. 

O discurso de Poe não enganou Finn. Não era como se eles se conhecessem a vida toda, mas os poucos momentos em que passaram juntos haviam sido o suficiente para que ele percebesse todos os pequenos sinais que Poe dava quando estava infeliz. 

Ele pegou a mão de Poe entre as suas, surpreendendo o outro, que nada disse. Ambos ficaram em silêncio, com olhares baixos e desviados. Porém, Finn conseguia sentir o calor da mão de Poe e, através dele, os seus batimentos descompassados do coração. Seus próprios batimentos estavam acelerados, qualquer um poderia ver através do monitor da cama médica. Naquele momento ele se arrependeu de não ter tirado todos os eletrodos de seu corpo. 

\- Finn. - Poe foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio. Ele ainda olhava para baixo, com o rosto mais sério que Finn já tinha visto. - Eu estava realmente preocupado com você. Pensei que nunca mais ia acordar. 

Finn sentiu a mão dele tremer nas suas. E, então, entendeu porque ele parecia tão cansado. Sentiu seu coração apertar quando imaginou como deveria ter sido para ele pensar durante todo esse tempo que talvez Finn nunca mais acordasse. Lembrou-se de quando o contrário aconteceu. De quando ele pensou que Poe havia morrido no deserto de Jakku. Eles não se conheciam muito na época, mas já havia uma ligação entre eles. E Finn sentiu a falta dele, lembrando de tudo que sabia sobre ele cada vez que olhava a jaqueta da Resistência que pertencera a Poe. 

Poe sempre estivera lá. Lhe dera um nome. O aceitou, mesmo sabendo que era um stormtrooper. Nunca julgou, nunca perguntou seus motivos. Mais do que isso, ele estivera lá na primeira vez em que lutara ao lado da Resistência, dando forças para que Finn pudesse encarar seus medos e lidar com seu passado como membro da Primeira Ordem. 

Reunindo toda a sua coragem, com o coração batendo cada vez mais descompassado, Finn ergueu-se o melhor que pode devido a todos os fios que saíam dos eletrodos que cobriam seu corpo. Ele estava tão nervoso que nem percebeu as pontadas nas suas costas, causadas pelo enorme ferimento feito pelo sabre de luz de Kylo Ren, agora quase completamente cicatrizado. 

Aproximando-se de Poe, e antes que este pudesse reagir, Finn depositou um pequeno beijo nos lábios dele. Não pensou nas consequências. Não considerou que pudesse ser rejeitado. Finn enfrentara a morte e não queria ter arrependimentos. Nunca expressar o que sentia por Poe provavelmente seria o maior deles. 

Poe olhou surpreso para o rosto sério de Finn. Suas bochechas morenas adquiriram uma tonalidade rosada e os lábios entreabertos denunciavam que ele buscava palavras para se expressar, mas não conseguia encontrá-las. 

\- Me desculpe. - Disse Finn, desviando o olhar. Ele largou a mão de Poe, afastando-se dele o máximo que a pequena cama médica poderia permitir. Por alguns instantes ele considerou que havia perdido a amizade de Poe, um pensamento que dilacerou seu coração. Mas, antes que pudesse desenvolver mais suas inseguranças, a mão de Poe alcançou a sua e a agarrou com força. 

\- Tudo bem! Finn... Tá tudo bem, não precisa se desculpar. - Finn olhou para ele e viu a expressão preocupada de Poe. Seus grandes olhos, agora muito abertos, faziam seu rosto, sempre bonito e marcado por um sorriso juvenil, parecer ainda mais adorável. - Eu pensei que você não se sentisse assim sobre mim. Eu... Hã... Gosto bastante de você, Finn. Eu... Gostei... 

Finn, que nunca vira Poe ficar sem palavras, abriu um sorriso. Aquilo significava que ele não o havia rejeitado, não era? Será que ele podia continuar...? 

Sem pensar duas vezes, Finn se aproximou novamente, colando seus lábios nos de Poe, que imediatamente correspondeu. Seus lábios moviam-se em perfeita harmonia. Se Finn o desejava, os sentimentos de Poe iam mais além. Aquele beijo era muito mais do que Poe esperava que fosse acontecer. Ele sabia que amara Finn desde o início, quando co-pilotaram a TIE Fighter, fugindo da Primeira Ordem. Ele sentia que havia encontrado sua metade, mas temia nunca ser correspondido, escondendo tudo por trás de sua máscara. 

O beijo se aprofundou e suas línguas tocaram. Poe sentiu um formigamento percorrer seu ventre, enquanto levava a sua outra mão, que não estava segurando a de Finn, para as costas dele, o abraçando fortemente. Se Finn se arrependesse do beijo depois, Poe não queria ter arrependimentos. Se entregaria até onde o outro quisesse. 

Um bipe longo e fino os atrapalhou. Eles rapidamente se separaram e se recompuseram o melhor que puderam. Na porta da cabine, BB-8 estava parado, de alguma forma expressando um ar surpreso. 

\- Ah! BB-8! É que... Isso... - Poe tentou explicar, muito corado e um tanto sem fôlego, não achando nada bom o suficiente para dizer. 

O droide emitiu uma série de bipes que Finn não conseguiu entender. 

\- O que? - Poe falava com o droide, de quem era dono há muitos anos e sabia entender perfeitamente. - Você já sabia? Por causa da... Forma como eu olho o Finn? 

Poe corou ainda mais, enquanto Finn caía na gargalhada. 

\- Poe, preciso te dizer uma coisa. - Ele disse, ainda rindo. - Você não deve morder o lábio quando diz para um amigo que ele ficou bem com uma roupa sua. Tenta não fazer isso com mais ninguém, ok? Aliás, não empreste roupas suas para ninguém além de mim. 

BB-8 emitiu bipes que soavam como uma risada e utilizou seu pequeno fogareiro para expressar sua concordância com Finn, imitando o gesto de uma mão humana com o polegar levantado. Poe notou que ambos haviam se tornado bons amigos, o que o deixou feliz e o fez relaxar um pouco. 

\- Então todo mundo já sabia, é? - Ele parecia ainda um pouco envergonhado, mas abraçou Finn sem se importar com mais nada. Ele cheirava como a assepsia da sala médica, mas não era ruim. O que importava era o calor dos braços dele em volta de si. - Então por que me deixou esperando esse tempo todo? 

\- Eu não sou muito bom em interpretar sinais, sabe. - Agora era Finn que soava embaraçado. Poe achou adorável ver aquele lado dele. - Eu podia estar muito enganado e acabar perdendo meu melhor amigo. 

\- Sou seu melhor amigo, então? - Perguntou Poe, irônico. 

\- Eu gostaria que fosse mais do que isso. - Respondeu Finn, se afastando o suficiente para olhar nos olhos castanhos do outro. - O que acha? 

Não esperou por uma resposta. Ele já sabia, sempre soubera. Com um beijo, eles selaram aquele compromisso. Eles se completariam até o fim de seus dias. Dedicariam suas vidas um ao outro, enquanto lutavam por uma galáxia livre, onde todos se respeitariam e viveriam felizes.

**Author's Note:**

> O que acharam? Obrigada novamente por terem lido e até mais! :)


End file.
